


An Apple A Day

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Food as a gag, Gags, Kinktober 2018, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight body worship, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “I’m not the only one who sees it. And I’m selfish enough to wish I was. Remember that time in Cairo? When Saleh called us in? He was all over you. He got to see you smile,” Jefferson frowns, “He always looked so smug when he saw that I was watching. I want to be the only one to be turned on by the way your thighs move when you pace. I want to be the only one tempted to latch onto your grabbable ass. And only I can lay my head on your tummy.”Shelly who had been shaking his head, Saleh was a friend and they had merely been talking about myths, nearly chokes on a laugh. Because despite the tugging, the stroking, the absolute pleasure being given to him it’s the only proper response. Only Jefferson could make that word sexy and adorable all at the same time.





	An Apple A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 Gags

The apple in his mouth is one that has been dipped in caramel. The sticky, gooey shell sticks to his teeth and with his hands restrained it’s almost impossible to remove. He could bite down. Crunch into the apple, break a piece off and let it fall to his chest. It’d be easy… but he can’t do that. Why? Because Jefferson had asked him not too. Had looked him in the eyes, those brown eyes of the pilot striking and offered up the apple. Asked him to keep it in his mouth while Jefferson did  _ things _ . And Shelly? Shelly has a hard time denying his younger lover anything that he asks for.

 

They are alone in the base which has grown from what Alan Parish had started. Stretched and twisted, with rooms for them all. Jefferson is a god on earth who graces Shelly with his presence. A god who looks at Shelly like the younger man typically looks at a plane. Reverence. Adoration. It makes Shelly feel vulnerable.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jefferson whispers.

 

He’s not. Cute is pushing it. He knows his flaws better than anyone. Face too round. Stomach to wide. His stretch marks have stretch marks on what his past associates called thunder thighs when they thought he couldn’t hear them. And he’s much too short.

 

“You  **_are_ ** .”

 

Jefferson dips his head down, kissing Shelly’s stomach. Like raindrops, they land, fleeting and shocking. Right on the stretch marks that spread like lightning strikes out. Jefferson’s tongue darts out licking them, tracing them. It tickles, Shelly’s body shaking, jiggling with the effort to keep the laughter in.

 

“I love every bit of you. From your eyes that light up and shine to your thighs that wrap around my waist, plump and perfect for grabbing,” Jefferson is in between Shelly’s legs now. Fitting there like it’s meant to be. One of his hands possessively on the archaeologist’s hip. The other is tracing patterns on Shelly’s skin.

 

“When Smolder first came to me, I thought about saying no. I was fresh out of the Air Force. Honorably discharged and facing a life of boredom. It was better than being a hero again if Smolder was to be believed. But then, then you came in,” here he pauses to lean in, hand stopping its movements to hold up Jefferson’s weight, to kiss a bearded cheek.

 

“You came in all smiles and long words. Found something on that map Smolder gave you. Jesus, it took my breath away watching you. When you noticed I was there you blushed, stuttered like my opinion of you mattered.”

 

_ That’s because it did _ , Shelly wants to say ignoring the other part. Because he doesn’t want to believe that Jefferson had felt the same. That they were both idiots for so long. Pinning. Being jealous. Or at least Shelly was jealous everytime someone paid Jefferson any amount of attention.

 

“I said yes because of you. And god. I’ve fallen harder and harder each day. Your intelligence blows me away. Your kindness. I can’t pick one thing I like most because I like it all.”

 

The hand on his hip goes to his dick. Slow pulls and clever rolls of the wrist. Shelly hitches a breath, it’s becoming harder not to bite down on the apple.

 

“I’m not the only one who sees it. And I’m selfish enough to wish I was. Remember that time in Cairo? When Saleh called us in? He was all over you. He got to see you smile,” Jefferson frowns, “He always looked so smug when he saw that I was watching. I want to be the only one to be turned on by the way your thighs move when you pace. I want to be the only one tempted to latch onto your grabbable ass. And only I can lay my head on your tummy.”

 

Shelly who had been shaking his head, Saleh was a friend and they had merely been talking about myths, nearly chokes on a laugh. Because despite the tugging, the stroking, the absolute pleasure being given to him it’s the only proper response. Only Jefferson could make that word sexy and adorable all at the same time.

 

“I’m a very selfish bastard. I know that I am. It takes all that I have not to keep you here. Tied to the bed for me to pleasure. To feed. To hear all your theories and theses. We had a break once. From helping Smolder. I went with you to your university and I swear I saw people sitting down to hide the fact they were getting hard off of how smart you are. The cadence of your voice washing over them as you discuss long dead people and their civilizations. The fact that you come back to me is what keeps me from hoarding you like a dragon hoards gold.”

 

Shelly looks up into that earnest face and wants desperately to cup it. To kiss it. To assure Jefferson that he doesn’t mind the perceived selfishness.

 

“Me. Used up Seaplane. Seaplane who is best at smiling and making margaritas. Seaplane who should stick to flying planes instead of thinking. That is who you chose to love.”

 

Oh, when he has the time Shelly is going to be knocking all of those ridiculous thoughts out of Jefferson’s mind. No one in their group thinks that and he will have Ruby beat anyone who dares to. But all thoughts of violence and pampering his lover go out the window as the hand moving over his dick starts to go faster. His body tenses, eyes go wide as his climax builds and builds until he’s spilling all over Jefferson’s hand.

 

“I’m going to keep telling you these things until the day I die.”

 

The apple is removed from his mouth and set aside. Just for a moment. Forgotten in the feel of Jefferson kissing him. Their mouths molding together and the younger man making a valiant effort to suck all the caramel from Shelly’s lips. And it’s only after that has been accomplished that they pull apart.

 

“I… I’d like that… I’d also really like to blow you after eating that apple.”

 

Jefferson laughs, untying Shelly’s hands. They may not be what society calls picture perfect but they don’t care. 

 

“I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probs be the start of a collection of one-shots for Seashelly. Keep an eye out especially in November.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
